Never let you go
by Ayla-tan
Summary: ON HOLD- further information in author's note and in profile. Summary: They all forgot. But knowing that she forgot him as well, hurts more than anything. Will he get her back? ICHIRUKI pairing
1. Making a decision

Um...hi! This is my first fanfic, well the first I'm posting.

Dedicated to **nexuswarrior**, as a thanks for the fanfic she dedicated to me *bows respectfully*^^

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Anime: **Bleach

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither Ichigo and Rukia nor Bleach (I wouldn't be here then^^ And this would have been in the mainstory then)

Just something that shot through my mind while taking a walk. It's an One-Shot featuring the 3rd Bleach Movie. Ichigos feelings after he finds out, that Rukia does not remember him.

Have fun reading!^^**

* * *

**

**Never let you go**

„_Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

Her words were repeating themselves in his head, over and over again. Ichigo sat in front of an inhabited house, lost in thoughts and filled by despair, staring ahead without seeing. He was confused, unable to focus his thoughts, which were circling around one thing.

_Why?_, he asked himself. _Why did they forget me? Why did YOU forget me, Rukia? _He had no answer. After all that they had been through, how could this possibly happen?

He wished that someone would erase him, it just hurt to much, knowing that no one knew of his existence, not even her. He thought he could bear it, that she would surely remember him, she at least. The person, who had saved his life, not only once, but twice. The person who had become his most important treasure, his best friend, one he would trade his life for.

Rukia, he thought and a sharp pain shot through him, deepening the wound he knew would never heal.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

As she had said these words, he had felt like his heart had been detached from his body. It hurt so much. Even thinking her name hurt now. Yet, he could not stop himself from thinking about her, reliving every single time with her. _Why does it hurt that much?_ He had been stabbed by swords, his other friends had told him they couldn't remember him and yet, nothing of it had hurt this much.

He let out a heavy sigh, still oblivious to his surroundings.. _At this rate, I'm going to loose myself._ He did not even have the strength to wonder about himself, about his indifferent way he regarded this knowledge with. It didn't matter. There was no one there anyway.

_Rukia, did you really forget about me?_ It was over. He had given up. And yet, his mind kept torturing him, giving him hope, which was only being crushed and turning to despair each time her confused face, not betraying even a single hint of recognition came across his mind. He wanted to run, to forget, but he couldn't.

He tried to think about other things, but there were none. A memory of the first meeting crossed his mind. For a moment, he let himself drown into that memory, the memory of the day with had changed his life:

"Run!" He shouted to the little girl. Together they run from the destruction. Then the girl tripped. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around, reaching out for the girl. That was when he first saw one. A huge monster. Wearing a white mask. It was undoubtedly the cause for all the destruction. Everyone around was oblivious to this things presence, so he guessed that it was a ghost. He couldn't move. He just stared at the thing which made its way towards him, making noises which remembered distantly of someone laughing. Then he saw a butterfly. And then a girl, her, Rukia. She had unsheathed her sword and killed that thing. He clearly remembered his surprise. She had not reacted as he had asked who she was. She had just turned and left. The same day, in the evening, they met again. This time he had successfully drawn her attention to him. She had told him that she was a Shinigami, a death god who killed evil spirits called 'Hollows' and who buried souls. She had told him that the monster he had seen earlier that day was a Hollow. He had not believed her words. But her words had turned out true. A Hollow had attacked his family. Despite her warnings, he had tried to fight against it. She had jumped in between, sustaining heavy injuries which immobilized her. Just as he was about to loose hope for savior, she had spoken.

"Do you want to save your family?" "Yes, is there a way?" "Just one..." she had answered, while strengthening up and pointing her sword at him. "..you have to become a Shinigami yourself" He stared at her. "You will have to thrust this blade through your heart. I will then transfer my powers to you. I do not know if it will work, but its the only way. If we fail, both of us will die" He had been afraid at first. Then... "Okay, Shinigami. Give me your sword" "Not 'Shinigami'", she had said, smiling. "Its Kuchiki Rukia" "And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo", he had answered and together they had thrust the blade. That was his beginning as a Shinigami, a substitute Shinigami. To be correct. The following month he had helped her with her work. It had stopped when two fellows appeared and had attacked her, saying she had committed a serious crime and taking her away, to execute her.

That was his first encounter with other Shinigamis. He would have died there, if it hadn't been for her. He had followed her after regaining his powers which he had lost during that encounter. He had saved her.

He looked happily at her picture in his mind, laughing at him mockingly. Then suddenly, it shattered in a thousand pieces.

With a start, his thoughts returned to the pain of the present.

"I can't believe you, Ichigo!" he noticed Kons voice. Kon was scolding him for giving up and wanted to save Rukia himself. He didn't even realize that until now.

"That is not like you", the stuffed animal said. This stirred something in his mind...

He was in a pretty bad shape and had lost his resolve to fight. Then Rukia came and dragged him to a Hollow. When he didn't fight, she lectured him. Her lecture had ended with the words:

"You would never give up. That's the kind of man you have been in my heart, Ichigo!!!"

He remembered these words now. She was right. Giving up- that was not like him. "Kon", he said, "thank you". He had found his resolve again.

_I will get you back, Rukia. I won't ever let our bond be shattered. I'll never let go of you again..._

_

* * *

_

**So, how was it? Maybe I should continue, after all. But thats up to you, guys^^ Is it worth continuing?**

**Please rate and rewiev!**

**Greetings, Toushi^^**


	2. Who

Thank you all for your reviews! They made me very happy^^

I decided to continue this story.

This time it tells Rukias feelings after she met Ichigo^^

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to Kubo Tite and him alone^^(sadly, I might add)

Anyways, enjoy reading^^

* * *

2. Who?

She was confused. Her head throbbed like crazy as her mind circled around one single thought. _Who? Who was this boy I had met earlier?_

She winced, grabbing her head in an effort to calm herself.

_Why does it feel like I know him?_ She wondered. And why did this guy know her name in the first place? She was never one to blurt her name out, she was never one to trust that easily. _And besides, I can't even think of one occasion or single event where I SAW him, yet alone talked with this guy._

_So why, does it upset me so much? Why does it feel like... like I lost something important? Why do I keep thinking about him?_ "Just WHAT does this guy mean to me?" She shouted in frustration.

She closed her eyes as another wave of pain shot through her head. Pictures swam in her mind. Confusing pictures. They were unclear, without color. _A boy with Orange hair. The same boy she had met just seconds before. He smiled at her, furrowing his brows at the same time._

Subconsciously, a smile lighted her face, as she saw that picture. "I always loved that smile, you know?" she whispered to no one in particular. Another wave of pain, another picture. _She was looking him deep in the eyes. He looked determined back. __**Wait, was is this? Is that...really me? Why am I pointing a sword at his chest? Where did I get it from?**_Her mind swirled as her vision started to get blurry. _**When and where did this happen?**_

Then she blacked out.

~dream~

He looked at her, a pained expression on his face. "Rukia....you don't remember me?" His question left her heart twisting painfully. Why? She desperately tried to remember. Nothing. "Who are you?" she demanded again and felt her heart twist uncomfortably as she watched the boys pained face and his eyes, which suddenly looked lifeless. "Why do you know my name?" "I-Its me, Ichigo! Don't you remember?"

"Ichigo..." she whispered and her head started to throb. She sank to her knees. Then they were there. They stood protectively in front of her. A boy with black hair and a red scythe and a blonde girl. The people who she lived with.

The boy had started fighting against the orange haired boy. The other boy had kept staring at her, screaming her name and pleading her to remember something that didn't happen in the first place, didn't it? Then her friends had fled with her.

~end dream~

She opened her eyes and bolted upright, into a sitting position. _What happened? Oh, yeah, I had collapsed from that terrible headache._ She blinked in surprise as she felt something wet slid down her face. _Wait... am I crying?_

"Rukia!" came a cheery voice. She finally managed to focus her eyes. She was in a small hut, their hut, on a futon. The owner of the cheery voice, the blonde, was hurrying towards her. "You woke up!" She exclaimed happily and hugged Rukia, sobbing. Rukia helplessly patted her back, sending the boy who had followed her close behind, a questioning glare.

"You collapsed." he explained. "We were worried about you. She" he looked at the girl still hugging Rukia "...was so worried that I thought I'd take her out for a while, to distract her" he squatted down beside them and placed his hand gently on the blondes shoulder. "She's alright, sister, don't cry anymore" He looked at Rukia "You are, are you?" "Yes", she answered, nodding.

The girl finally let go of her, wiping her face. She had stopped crying. "What happened, Rukia?" She asked, anxiously.

"Nothing. I just... thought about that guy we met" Rukia saw the girls face grimace in annoyance at the boys mention and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm alright now".

Unnoticed by them, she furrowed her brows and for a moment, a pained expression showed on her face, before she regained her composure again.

_Who are you?_

_

* * *

_

So how was it *excitedtly jumping up and down*? Please review!!!^^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^

I'm going to update the next chapter as soon as possible^^

It'll about....well I'm not going to say it (truth be told, I have not written it yet, cliffhanger- ehehe...gomen -.-")

But Byakuya will be in it^^

Greetings, Toushi^^


	3. Searching

Hi! Sorry for the long delay- I had a serious writer's block *bows*

I'll try to update the next chapter faster^^

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach or it's characters! -.-°

I hope you like it!

...I just read the actual chapter (392) and I'm horrorstruck. WHY??? Why him again??? It's always Toushirou! It's really cruel that this stupid 'absolute Hypnosis' from that slimy cowardly asshole (refuses to say his name) caused him to stab his best friend, the one he wanted to protect... I can't even begin to imagine how heartbroken he must feel! *cries* No wonder he went crazy. After all she was the only person besides his granny who was never afraid of him... That's more than mean! Even tops the time when that asshole almost killed her and Toushirou!!! Poor Toushirou..*crying loudly* She just has to be saved!!! Even if just for his sake!!! *shakes fists at the slimy asshole*

...sorry for my rant, but I'm still shocked. How could he do this??? How could he hurt Toushirou like that... (means Kubo)...

To everyone who already read this chapter: I'm very sorry, but I just changed it- thank you, Toushi~ for giving me this idea! I really liked your review- I like all your reviews, btw. Many thanks to you all!!!

erm...well, hope you like it^^

* * *

Searching

Kuchiki Byakuya, Taichô of the sixth, was restless. Pacing up and down in his room, he thought hard. Since yesterday there was something bothering him. And something that bothers Byakuya is not to be taken lightly. Yesterday had been an attack on the Seireitei that had shaken it to the bone. They were still recovering from the betrayal of three of their fellow Taichô's so this attack had come at the worst time possible. He remembered the words of tenth squad Taichô Hitsugaya during the Taichô meeting which had taken place shortly after the first assault.

"I don't like it." "What do you mean, Hitsugaya Taichô?" "This situation. I don't like it one bit. There is definitely something odd."

_I have to agree with you, Hitsugaya Taichô_, he thought. This whole incident was definitely odd. Something was wrong, dead wrong. He was glad that it had not been him who was asked to catch that Ryoka boy. His squad had been assigned to stay on guard. He sighed. _I wish you good luck, Toushirou_. To him, Toushirou had become a friend. He knew that Toushirou felt the same, but still, it was strange. Byakuya knew that he could trust the small Taichô, more than he could trust the others. It was weird, indeed. They were regarded as the most cold persons in the Soul Society when it came to friends. For them to form a relationship like that. But on the other hand, it probably was natural. Known as hardhearted, they each knew how the other felt and their problems. They were both calculating people. Both were dutiful. There was some sort of strange understanding. Byakuya smiled, as he thought about the day they had met each other. _What a spoiled brat, _he had thought. But the 'spoiled brat' had turned out to be a formidable Taichô. _More formidable than some of our fellow Taichô's. And he acts much more mature than some, namely Kyouraku Taichô._

_Whats wrong with me?_ He wondered. _Its not like me to swell in memories._

He stopped his pacing and thought about what had driven him in such a situation in the first place. And regretted it at once. He resumed his pacing, mind racing.

He had dreamt of her- Hisana. Of her death. Usually he avoided thinking of her last day- it just hurt to much. And usually he did not dream of her death. _"Whats wrong Senbonzakura? Why didn't you stop this?"_ He asked, accusingly looking at his Zanpakutoh lying in its sheath. _"I had to remind you of something"_, Senbonzakura answered. _"Remind me? Of what?"_ The voice in his inner world sighed. _"Of what I showed you, of course. Sometimes you are stupid, aren't you?"_ It added, mockingly, in an attempt to get his master out of his momentarily rigid state. _"Uruse"_ Byakuya retorted, the mockery succeeding in 'waking' him up, clenching his fists in annoyance. Really, Senbonzakura could tick him off sometimes, especially when his mind was in turmoil like now. On the other hand, he never had to regret trusting in his Zanpakutoh. _"I warn you, if you're just playing with me, you'll regret it"_, he threatened, knowing full well that it was an empty threat. Then he directed his thoughts to his dream and the painful memories that had surfaced with it.

Hisana, the woman who had shown him the world of emotions, the one who had turned his world upside down, the only one who had seen his 'soft' side. The one who had made his world complete. The one who he had lost his heart to.

Unlike him, Hisana had come from the Rukongai- from one of the worst districts, to be exact. Despite her origins, she was kind and openhearted. Her actions were directed by her emotions. She had seen right through his stoic mask, seeing the person behind it and had told him exactly what she thought of his cold attitude, the only one who ever had the courage to do so. She was the first who acted natural around him. The first who respected him as a person and not as what he stands for. When he had realized his feelings, he had proposed to her immediately.

The Kuchiki elders had tried to forbid the marriage, they had always regarded Hisana as disgraceful due to her coming from the Rukongai. But Byakuya, being the head of the clan, had overruled them and married her nonetheless. He had not regretted it. Not even once. The years that followed were his most treasured memories. But then, five years into their marriage, Hisana, having been weakened due to her frequent visits to the Rukongai, had collapsed. He had immediately rushed to her side. The following three days, just three, but to him they had seemed like an eternity of suffering, he had stayed at her bedside, watching helplessly as Hisana grew weaker and weaker, her body becoming more fragile with each second, her breath turning into short painful gasps for air. It hurt to see her like that.

After Hisana's death, he had closed his heart forever. He never wanted to love again. Hisana would always be his love. He knew that many others wanted him to remarry. He would never do that. No one was worthy of being his wife but Hisana. Her death had left him broken and lonely. It had left a wound that would never heal. With her death, all his joy had left. His heart would always belong to her and her alone.

_To see her suffer because of me was the worst. I should have not married her. With that, I sentenced her to death. This is the punishment for breaking the rules._ Even though he had promised Hisana that he would stop punishing himself -she had always told him how much she treasured their time together herself- he could not help but think that it had been his fault. He was powerful, one of the strongest Taichô's and the head of one of the great four noble families. He should have been able to stop her suffering. _Where was my strength when I could not even protect the most precious treasure in the world?_ He had never felt so helpless before.

"Byakuya!!!" Senbonzakura screamed inside his head, "stop!!!" Senbonzakura showed him the memory, where he had promised Hisana to stop accusing himself for her suffering. It took some time, but then Byakuya succeeded to push these guilty thoughts away.

But this had not been the only promise, which he had made to her on her deathbed. Though he had told her that he would do anything for her -and she knew he would-, she had been very reluctant to voice that request. She had wanted him to find... and there his memory failed him. What had she wanted him to find? Why couldn't he remember? _What was it, Hisana? What was it that you wanted me to do for you? What did you search for all this time?_

Even after marrying, she had always been restless, always searching for something. Day after day she would search the Rukongai for whatever it was.

_And just why can't I remember?_

He knew he had promised to grant her wish. To do anything in his power to make it come true. And he knew that it had been this promise that had made him go on. He would do anything for her. _I could not save her life, so this is the last that I could do. 'So why?'_ The fact that he could not remember her words, words she had spoken despite his begs for her to not strain herself by speaking, the fact that he couldn't fulfill her last wish, bothered him greatly. The mere fact that he had failed her, again ("Byakuya!!!", Senbonzakura protested, but this time he ignored it), hurt.

Byakuya resumed his pacing- without realizing he had stopped, absentmindedly gazing at the Sakura tree in the garden- his frown deepening with each passing second.

This behavior was very unusual for him. Kuchiki Byakuya, born into a noble family, had learned the required etiquette since he could recall. The air of dignity, never showing your emotions, commanding, demanding respect, dutiful, strong, unshakeable, never displaying a weakness to give his enemies a spot to attack- that meant being a noble. And he had perfected it since Hisana's death. A stoic expression on his face, never showing any emotions. He was a Taichô, with a whole division under his care. He always kept his cool, calculated. He was said to be one the strongest Taichô's. He was the head of his clan, the Kuchiki clan. He was said to be hardhearted. He was rich and highly respected by his fellow Taichô's (Kurotsuchi Mayuri being the exception, but he didn't care) and subordinates alike. He was proud of his achievements. Or rather, he had been- now his duties and rank were a mere necessity for keep going- as he had promised Hisana. Since Hisana's death, his achievements hold no meaning to him anymore.

He sighed. Yes, he never displayed emotions- only if it concerned Hisana.

_The bridge inside his garden. He welcomed Hisana back, who had been out searching for whatever she was looking for and looked kind of depressed. Obviously, she had had no luck again. But there was something different about her. Then she sneezed, falling to her knees. Immediately, he squatted down beside her, comfortingly taking her shoulders. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. Though it happened from time to time, it still made his heart clench in dread at the thought of her being ill. He couldn't stand seeing her suffer. She smiled at him. "It's alright, Byakuya-sama, don't worry" she reassured him. "Are you sure?" "Yes". Byakuya knew that she was lying for his sake- she couldn't be alright, not the way she looked like. But he knew that it would hurt Hisana to know that she caused him worries. Though he tried to tell her that he would gladly take everything on his shoulders, she still refused his help in searching for what ever she wanted to find, saying that she didn't want to burden him with her mistakes. So all he could do was support her from behind and don't give her any reason to worry more than she already did. And he wanted to believe her, that everything was alright. After all, everything had gotten alright the last times, so why not this time? So he kept his worries to himself, though he couldn't shake the feeling that this time, it was far from being, or getting, alright, despite no evidence for that. As he helped her stand, he secretly overlooked her face, scared to see, that it was white, though outwardly, he kept his cool and just supported her gently back into the mansion. But he decided to watch her more carefully now._

Byakuya frowned. _Another memory._

"Kuchiki-sama" Byakuya looked to his left. The speaker, a servant, bowed respectfully as he felt his masters gaze.

He looked concerned. "Is everything all right?"

Byakuya realized then, that he had left his room unintentionally. He had paced aimlessly throughout the whole mansion, not really caring where he went. Of course this would result in the servants noticing. Especially this one. Takeshi Eito. He had served the Kuchiki's for years, had seen Byakuya grow from a child into the adult he now was. The only one who knew the child Byakuya. He was faithful, kind and reliable and radiated calmness wherever he went. Byakuya trusted him and though he would never tell anyone, regarded him as a friend. "Yes, don't worry, Takeshi" Byakuya answered.

Senbonzakura and Hisana were right. Nothing would happen if he continued like that. He had to do something. The decision made, Byakuya directed his steps towards a certain room. Her room.

*at the same time*

~Ichigo~

Ichigo run through the streets, occasionally fighting of Shinigami who were unlucky enough to cross his way. He didn't like to hurt them, but since they attacked, he had no choice. By now, he was getting really irritated. _Where the hell was his mansion again? _He asked himself miserably. He had been trying to find Rukia's brother, Byakuya. He was the one most likely to know about what had happened to Rukia. And he couldn't have forgotten her, could he? _Damn those Shinigami! _He cursed, as he was met by yet another blade. _Don't they have something better to do, like killing Hollows? _._And just what happened with those?_ He asked himself worriedly, as he jumped over another pair of Shinigami lying in the streets like statues. He knew that the forth squad was trying it's best to recover them and that knowledge made him wonder just how many unfortunate Shinigami had been turned into statues and how big the Seireitei must be when they still had Shinigami to follow him. _Damn, if they'd just let me think..._ Then, an idea came to his mind. The underground! If he could hide there, he could at least get some strength back. The only problem was...where was the entrance?

Currently, there was a bunch of eleventh squad rookies at his tail. Upon seeing him, they had immediately given chase. Their number was about ten to fifteen (Ichigo had not looked properly) and they were yelling madly. Plus, they were drunk, which unfortunately only made them worse to deal with. "_I wonder"_ he thought, while running down yet another street which seemed to be a dead end, "_are they able to use Shunpo?"_ And he shunpoed onto a nearby roof. Much to his disappointment, he realized that he seemed to have run in a circle. _Damn, why didn't I listen to Rukia, when she told me where exactly she lived?_

CRACK. The rather disgusting sound of a body trying to break through hard material (as in this case a stone wall) caused him to turn around and a voice in his head answered his question from before. "_No, apparently they aren't. Good one, Ichigo."_ Ichigo knew that voice very well. "_Thanks, jii-san."_ His followers seemed to have misjudged the distance and instead of Shunpoing on the roof, they apparently jumped, no, crashed head on into the wall of the building, resulting in them to fall backwards and lying piled upon each other in a black moving mass. He quickly jumped down, as the whole building collapsed. After looking at the now unmoving mass of Shinigami lying under the remains of the building, he quickly left the scene.

~Rukia~

"I didn't sleep all this time, did I?" Rukia asked, grabbing the girl by her wrist, who looked frightened at the harsh tone Rukia was using. "S-stop, it hurts" she said, while trying desperately to free her hand. Her brother, having gone out for a while, hurried over and shook Rukia firmly, who seemed to be unaware of what she was doing right now. Unable to get through to Rukia, who seemed to be near hysteria, he then aided his sister in her attempts to break free, which proved to be fruitless. The only way to loosen Rukia's iron grip at that moment would have been to knock her unconscious, which the siblings wanted to avoid unless they had no other choice. "What did I do? What happened these past years?" Rukia added, a desperate glint shining in her eyes. "I-I don't know" the girl responded, again trying to wrench out of Rukia's grip. "Really!"

All of a sudden, a shocked and confused expression appeared on Rukia's face, as she realized what she was doing and immediately, she released the girl's wrist. "I'm sorry" Rukia apologized, missing their exchange of worried looks due to her gazing at the dusty floor.

"Rukia...." the boy murmured, letting go of his sister's shoulder, which he had hold onto just seconds before to keep her from getting angry.

_But why do I keep thinking that there is something more to it? What do all these memories mean? _Rukia was confused. Adding to her strange memories with the orange-head, there was another memory bothering her right now. This one was of the two siblings before her...

She looked down at two children, surprised at their claim to have no names. It were a boy and a girl. The same boy and girl that now sat before her, just younger. "Then I'll name you", she said laughing as the children grabbed each other by their hands, bouncing up and down while exclaiming: "Yatta! Yatta!!! Names! We're going to get names!" After stopping, the girl explained, a serious, innocent, look in her eyes. "We always wanted you to name us, Rukia" The honesty with which she said that touched Rukia, who spread her arms laughing kindheartedly. "Now, Now", she soothed the two kids who had jumped into her arms with such force that they'd almost knocked her over, squealing 'Thank you, Rukia!' in unison, "calm down".

_Why did I forget their names? How cruel can one be?_

The scenery changed. Suddenly the images became blurred. A man stood in front of Rukia, his hands closed tightly around her throat, then something forced it's way down her throat, making it impossible to even do so much as gulp for air, taking her breath...

"Rukia!!!" someone shouted, voice close to hysteria and someone shook her. "Snap out of it!!!" Now she could make out the voice of the boy. Rukia opened her eyes, the headache thankfully reduced to a slight throbbing. Rukia pushed herself up, realizing with horror, that she had not only toppled over during that horrible vision, but also had clasped her hands round her throat, like someone would do when trying to free oneself from a strangler. The siblings looked at her worriedly, wide-eyed from shock.

"I'm sorry, I... just got lost in thoughts..." Rukia's voice was still trembling, resulting in the boy to check her for a fever. "Don't be" he assured her, finishing with his examination. He turned to his sister. "she's okay". His sister smiled back, relieved. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that" Rukia continued, ignoring the boy and now addressing his sister. "Really, it's no big deal", she declined. "But I wonder..." she continued, eyes now sparkling with hope, "...did you remember by any chance our names?". Her brother looked at her, his pursed lips showing disapproval. But his eyes, who also to displayed a faint glint of hope, betrayed that he was as eager as his sister was. Seeing them, Rukia felt like she just got stabbed. She looked down and shook her head. As she gazed up again, she caught them as they tried to hide their disappointment.

"But I'll remember", she assured them, fighting against her own hopelessness. "I promise" They smiled gratefully.

"Just don't stress yourself, okay?", the boy said, looking Rukia straight in her eyes, who nodded. "Where are you going?" he added, as Rukia stood up and walked shakily to the door. With each step, her body became more steadily and her swaying ceased.

Turning around, Rukia flashed them a smile. "Just going out for a walk, don't worry" .

They stood up, wanting to accompany her. "No", she objected, "I need to think. Alone." With that, she left.

There was a long silence. "Nee-san..." the boy said worriedly, having noticed her dangerously flaring power. She looked at him, a hard expression in her eyes. "We need to erase the memory of that Shinigami". The last word was spoken with so much hatred that it came as a hissing sound. Her behavior silenced every possible objection her younger brother could have. "Yes." He replied, the dark violet aura now engulfing him as well. He grabbed his scythe and together, they vanished in a flash of dark energy. Neither of them noticed Rukia, whose face displayed a strange expression between worry and fear.

"No" Rukia whispered weakly. She did not know why, but her heart clenched painfully at the mere thought of that strange orange-head dying, even worse if it was on her behalf. Disobeying her body's pleas for rest, she whirled around, heading towards the direction of the two siblings, whose aura or whatever it was she could feel to her astonishment. _Please be alright_, she thought, straining her body even further by running even faster. She was surprised that at that thought, not only the siblings faces crossed her mind but the mysterious boy's one as well, though his was still blurred. _What do you mean to me? Who are you?_

Ichigo was resting, leaning against a wall. The wounds which he had sustained weren't that bad, but after carrying them around that long, even they had drawn enough blood to make him tired, not to mention the fact that he'd been running around for almost 24 hours now. To his surprise, there had been no further attacks after the last failed attempt by the eleventh squad rookies._"Don't be fooled, Ichigo"_ his Zanpakutoh warned him. _"They're probably gathering their forces now. Now that they realized how strong we are, our next attacker will most certainly be a Taichô" "Well, so far there were no Taichô- leveled Shinigami since our encounter with Hisagi, Renji and ...Komamura, was it? yesterday" _Ichigo replied dryly. _"That's something positive at the very least"_, he added, referring to the fact that so far, he had found no clues about Rukia's whereabouts or about how the whole mess started.

"Ichigo!!!" he then heard Kon yell and something supposed to be extremely fluffy (Kon's hand/arm) smacked him hard. "What?!" He asked grabbing the stuffed animal in annoyance. His question was answered by Zangetsu, who shouted _"Watch out!"_ the same moment Kon yelled "Stop dreaming, idiot!!!". Ichigo's head snapped up. A blade was heading straight for his neck. Reflexively, he jumped backwards. And not to soon. Less than a second after he'd shunpoed out of it's way, the blade sharply cut through the very same space Ichigo had occupied a moment before. He barely had the chance to block the next assault. The deafening sound of metal crushing against metal rang in his ears, as his blade met his attacker's. The force of the attack sent Ichigo flying backwards several yards.

Now finally finding the time to take a look at his attacker, he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You..." he spat venomously. The blade was belonging to a scythe and the scythe was held by none other than the boy who had took Rukia. Ichigo's defensive stance was gone in the blink of an eye. Lifting his blade, he shunpoed to his assaulter and brought Zangetsu down at him with such force, that the boy had to jump backwards to avoid being cut. "Watch out!", someone, a girl, screamed. Ichigo ignored the girl who he knew would be with the boy and followed suit after his opponent, his blade swinging at him once again. This time, however, the boy hold his footing, stopping Ichigo's assault with his scythe while glaring at him with equal hatred.

_Damn it, _he thought. _This boy's strong. I have to end this. And fast, or we'll be detected._

"Where is she?" Ichigo hissed, "what have you done to Rukia?" At his last words the force he pushed his blade with doubled. "That's none of your concern" the boy replied and vanished in a flash of violet. "You..." Ichigo spat, spinning around to block the boy's blade.

For a moment, both fighters seemed to be at a standstill. Unable to gain advantage above the other, they glared each other scathingly in the eyes. "Last chance" Ichigo hissed, his voice cutting as his Reiatsu intensified.

"Where. Is. She??? What did you do with her?" The scythe was forced back inch by inch. Nevertheless, the boy hold his footing, glaring at Ichigo. As he opened his mouth to answer, however, his sister intervened, snarling venomously. "He told you already, didn't he? You. Don't. Need. To. Know. Rukia is happy without you!"

"Nee-san", the boy mouthed, shocked by the acid in her voice. He watched in horror as Ichigo flinched as if someone had just stabbed him, his [Ichigo's] eyes filled with sorrow all of a sudden. The boy knew that this was the final blow. Using Ichigo's temporary shock, he pushed him backwards and disappeared once again in a flash of dark violet. He reappeared behind his opponent, his scythe soaring down at him.

Before even touching Ichigo however, the latter was engulfed in blue energy. It lashed out of Ichigo with such force that Kon, who still clung to his shoulder moaned, while the boy barely escaped being crushed by the sheer force. He vanished again, this time reappearing next to his sister, breathing heavily. "You Bastards!!!" Ichigo yelled, outraged. There was no expression but hatred and sadness in his eyes.

"BAN-KAI!!!" Dust whirled around him, as Zangetsu's shape changed from a big, enormous blade without hilt into that of a small black Katana with a chain attached to the handle while his Shihakusho got replaced by a black coat, it's ends fluttering around him.

"Tensa Zangetsu." he finished.

The two siblings only had a short glimpse at Ichigo before he charged at them at a frightening speed. The boy grabbed his sister and both disappeared in the nick of time to avoid being slaughtered by Ichigo's blade, which instead created a huge crater in the earth, making the buildings near them collapse.

_That force...it's crazy!_ The boy thought. Even from where he stood, several yards away from Ichigo, Ichigo's power was so crushing, that he was covered in sweat. _Dammit, this attracts attention. What is that idiot thinking?_ In response to Ichigo's pressing Reiatsu, the siblings dark violet aura now intensified.

Just as the boy was about to charge into battle himself, a loud scream from behind let them all whirl around in shock. "Stop it! Both of you!"

There, a few yards behind them, Rukia knelt, gasping for air. Though her Reiatsu was extremely faint, they had recognized it at once. The intense air was weighing her down heavily.

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered, hurriedly reigning his Reiatsu back in. He was glad that she was alive at the very last. His relieved smile quickly ceased. Rukia stared at him blankly, no signs of recognition in her eyes. _You still do not remember me?_ Ichigothought sadly. It took all his willpower to keep standing. His vision blurred. Blinking back tears- _wait, I'm.... crying?_- he stood there, wanting no more than to hug Rukia right there and now. This all happened in a mere second.

"Rukia!" the girl exclaimed, rushing towards Rukia and supporting her. Ichigo felt like a sharp blade had reopened a fatal wound, as he watched Rukia's eyes lit up in recognition and heard her words of relief at the girls obvious health. "Looks like our fight got postponed." the boy said. Ichigo turned around, he had forgotten the boy completely. The boy flinched as he saw the pain in Ichigo's eyes. "Until next time" he said, vanishing alongside his sister and Rukia.

"No....wait" Ichigo managed, outstretching his hand towards Rukia. But it was to late. They were gone. Ichigo stood there, unmoving, until Zangetsu's scream of "Ichigo!" snapped him out of his reverie. "What?" he asked. "Don't you pay attention to your surroundings?" Zangetsu scolded, while Kon blabbered something about 'nee-san, nee-san!' "What do you mean", he inquired. His Zanpakutoh spirit sighed. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I had to be punished with you in the first place!" Zangetsu scolded, causing his master to glare angrily at him, muttering something "Damn your stupid experience stupid old man..." "What?" the 'stupid old man' asked, satisfied that his mockery had brought his master back to his senses. "Nothing", his master muttered. "Anyways," Zangetsu continued as if nothing had happened, "You can't release that much energy at once! They're our enemies right now!" "They aren't" Ichigo objected. "Look, I know you don't want to fight them, but they are, voluntary or not. I don't want to fight them either, but we have no choice. As long as we don't solve this mystery and bring their memories back, we'll have to continue fighting. In any case" he raised his voice over Ichigo's protests, "my point is, they aren't stupid, Ichigo. They'll be here any second now." "Damn!" Ichigo swore aloud, startling Kon, "not now!"

"Ichigo, focus! I'll help you. So please calm down" Zangetsu said reassuringly. "They're coming"

"OK. Thanks, jii-san." Ichigo replied as he left his inner world. "My pleasure." Zangetsu's voice replied in his head, "Just don't forget your goal" then he and Ichigo's inner world faded as Ichigo returned to the outer world. As he opened his eyes again, they were full of determination. _Rukia, just wait. I'm going to save you, definitely!_

-x-

Byakuya walked directly towards the shrine, after entering his beloved room. He did not lit any candles, for they were permanently lit. He had taken it upon himself to ensure that, forbidding his servants to enter her room. But he never stayed here for long, because it hurt too much, being there and seeing that she was not.

He looked at her picture longingly, wishing nothing more than everything turning out to be a nightmare.

_What was it that I can't remember? Please, help me Hisana."_

"She resembles her a lot, doesn't she?" someone asked from behind. Byakuya stiffened. _Have I NOT made it clear, that this room is forbidden for everyone? And who's that anyway? Whoever it is, it can't be one of the servants. _He turned around, ready to unleash his fury at the person who dared to step into HER room. He immediatly knew that he was facing the intruder Renji had told him about. Orange, spiky hair and a large Zanpakutoh stripped onto the teen's back. Strangely enough, the boy did not seem like he wanted to attack- instead, he just looked into Byakuya's piercing eyes. They stared at each other, neither moving a muscle, each waiting for the other to make his move. Though it only lasted for a second, to Byakuya felt as if an eternity had passed until something which appeared on the boy's shoulder drew his concentration. "Nee-san!!!" the strange creature screamed as it's eyes fell onto the image of Hisana, beside Byakuya. Byakuya stared at the creature -it seemed to be a stuffed lion bear- obviously wondering whether he had just heard right. He even considered still being asleep after all. "Is that Hisana?" The boy's question brought Byakuya back to his senses. He furrowed his brows slightly at the boy, who motioned towards Hisana's photo with his head. _Shouldn't he know her name when he claims to know her? _He gave a stiff nod, wondering what that strange boy was up to. "Rukia resembles her a lot" the boy continued, now looking directly at him. Almost as if expecting some reaction from him. "Rukia...?"

This name sounded strangely familiar. _But...who was that?_ By now, he was seriously thinking of going to the fourth – however humiliating this might be- to check whether this strange incident made him sick or something. After all, he DID feel a headache coming now. _Rukia... why do I feel like this person is important to me?_

"Come on, don't tell me you can't remember her." Byakuya looked at the boy, about to retort angrily, but was stopped by the sad and somewhat disappointed look he gave him. So he just replied with a question: "Remember what, exactly?".

"Rukia!" the boy said, frustrated. "Suddenly everyone forgot about her. And even you, her brother... I thought at least you'd remember her!" Byakuya stared. It took all his willpower to remain indifferently at the outside. But inside, he was anything but indifferent. His mind was in turmoil. Memories of his past, of Hisana, to be more exact, raced each other like crazy, with such a speed, that they became blurred. He felt as if his mind did not belong to him anymore, as if it was a stranger he did just listen to. _I have a sister? But... I do not have a sister... But why do I feel like I've just found something important?_ Again and again, his memories passed by, the memory of Hisana's death standing out of the blur clearly. It was making him feel dizzy.

_Let it stop_, he thought pleadingly, as again he was forced to remember her death. _I don't want this anymore._

"...Rukia because Hisana was her sister.." the boy continued, obviously oblivious to the fact that Byakuya was not listening. But this statement he did hear.

_What? A...sister? Hisana? _Once again, the picture of his beloved last moment lingered in his mind... She was smiling. Though it was just a memory, Byakuya felt as if it was like she confirmed something, like she wanted to tell him that this boy told the truth. _Hisana, was it this... was it Rukia you wanted me to find?_

BANG!!!

The Shoji door was roughly pulled open and some shouted "Kuchiki-sama!" and "Kuchiki-Taichô!" worriedly. Byakuya turned. So did the Ryoka. At the entrance there were at least a dozen Shinigami of the sixth standing, swords drawn. "What are you doing?" Someone said angrily, addressing the Ryoka. "How dare you speak to our Taichô?" Then the man advanced on the boy, closely followed by the others.

Ichigo was forced to retreat back into the garden, lest he would have been sliced into tiny pieces. The attack had come at a very inconvenient moment. He had had no time to draw his sword. _So he does not remember..._ His mind seemed to process this information faster now, probably due to the adrenaline that had invaded his system the moment the Shinigami had attacked. He drew his sword and took a fighting stance. _At least I seem to have made him think_, he thought, as he caught a short glance of Byakuya, who hadn't even drawn his sword. Not that Ichigo had expected him to, but there was also an expression rarely seen on Byakuya's face. It was faint, but it was there: confusion.

Ichigo had no time to further brood about this oddity however. The Shinigami were not going to stop anytime soon. Again and again they came at him, only to be blocked and pushed backwards by his blade. He did not want to hurt them, but... he did not have a choice now. This fight was tiring him out. He was about to attack, as suddenly, a very familiar blade came from above, causing him and his attacker's to loose footing. _Damn, not now! Zabimaru... Renji!_

Byakuya watched motionlessly as Ichigo was blown off his feet by his Fukotaichô's blade, sending him crashing into a decorative rock, which was rendered to dust. Still, he was much to confused to try to interfere. Also he did not feel the need to. His lieutenant was strong, after all. So he just watched as a fight unfolded inside his garden before his eyes. The boy tried to talk Renji into giving up, claiming that he didn't want to fight him. _He's doing a pretty bad job at that, seeing as calling Abarai by his given name infuriates him even more._ Byakuya silently observed.

Ichigo swung his blade again and again, blocking attack after attack from Renji. He desperately shouted Renji's name, trying to make him remember that they used to be friends. But Renji paid him no heed. Instead, his attacks became more forceful with each 'Renji' that left Ichigo's mouth. "Stop addressing me so informal!" he barked, irritated at Ichigo's use of his given name. "It's Abarai Fukotaichô to you!" "Renji" Ichigo said sadly, as his blade locked with Renji's. Both jumped backwards only to be charging at each other again. As their blades locked again, Ichigo finished his sentence "...remember! It's me, Ichigo!!!" He looked into Renji's eyes searching for a glint of recognition, which didn't come. Renji just pushed him backwards. "Remember you??? I've never seen you!!!" "But you have to at last remember Rukia! She is your friend, the one you achieved Bankai for!!!" Ichigo tried again. "Bankai...? I do not have a Bankai!!!" Renji yelled back, "and who's this 'Rukia'???"

"Then I'll make you remember!!!" Ichigo yelled. And just like months before, when he was fighting against Renji to stop Rukia's execution, he lifted his sword high in the air. His eyes started to glow blue and the force of his new found resolve manifested in his Reiatsu, which now glowed bright blue around him, causing small stones to fly into the air.

Renji stared at Ichigo. _This stance_.. a memory from when he fought him flashed through his mind. _From when I fought him? I never did..._Renji was confused. Not only did he have a strange memory about that boy he had just met yesterday for the first time in his life, now a very blurred memory from a girl he did not remember to have even met, with his long dead friends from the time they were still alive and lived together with him in Rukongai appeared in his minds eye. _Damn!_ He cursed as he realized just a moment to late that not paying attention to what your opponent does was not exactly a way to win a fight. He was caught in a powerful release of Reiatsu, causing him to fly backwards with such force that he fell unconscious upon contacting with the ground. "Renji!!!" That desperate cry from the boy he just fought against was the last he heard before darkness engulfed him.

As Renji fell, Byakuya drew his sword. "Chire, Senbon..." he began, but then his eyes met with Ichigo's and he stopped. Suddenly, an image of Hisana had appeared in his thoughts. _This look...he has the same expression as Hisana did, when she was searching for...Rukia, are you really her sister?_ Again, it was as if his mind provided him with just the right picture: Hisana was smiling encouragingly. Then he was at her dying bed, holding her hand. "I...want you to find my sister....let her be able to call you brother." Byakuya smiled sadly. He knew that his beloved was about to leave any second now. How much he wished that he could at least accompany her on this journey. But he couldn't, he had promised her that he'd live on, for her. He gave a short nod. "I will" He would do anything for her, even if it meant breaking the law again... His attention returned to the present, where he was still staring into Ichigo's eyes. _It won't hurt... _"Hisana lived in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri" he said. Ichigo's eyes lit up. "Thank you" he replied earnestly a small smile forming. _What...have I just done? _Byakuya wondered. _I couldn't fight him..._ "Kuchiki-Taichô?" someone said, bringing him back to the present. Byakuya turned and went back into the mansion. _Hisana...was it right what I just did?_

_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed!!! Please don't forget to review^^

Oh yeah, I forgot it before: in the next chap, Toushirou will appear^^

Since there are some who do not know Bleach reading this story, I wrote a little glossar:

First, in Japan, people are addressed by their name (mostly) with a suffix.

Suffixes I used: sama= very respectful way of addressing someone. Used to address nobles or other highly respected people

san= sir, madam

Nee-san= respectful way of addressing your older sister

Nii-sama= very respectful way of addressing your older brother

**Bleach Terms:**

Shinigami= means death god. In Bleach, they serve to maintain the balance between the world of the living and the Soul Society. They help plusses (dead spirits) via Konsoh (Soul burial) to cross over to Soul Society and cleanse Hollows (fallen souls) with Zanpakutoh. They fight with Reiatsu (Spiritual power)

Taichô= captain of one of the 13 guardian squads (Gotei 13). Strongest forces in Soul Society. Able to use Bankai.

Fukotaichô= Vice, second in command; each Taichô has one; they're the strongest after their Taichô. Have Shikai.

Soul Society= Heaven; place were all the dead are going to live. They usually arrive in Rukongai8(=place of wandering souls) first. They can become Shinigami when they have Reiatsu (being hungry is a sign for that) and if they do, they'll live in the Seireitei (Court of pure souls) which is a white city in the center of Soul Society.

Shikai/Bankai= sword releases. When a Shinigami learns his Zanpakutoh's name, they grow stronger together and are able to communicate with each other. Shikai is the first stage of release. Bankai is the second release, the most powerful attack a Shinigami can use. Those who obtain Bankai are engraved into the history of Soul Society.

Zanpakutoh= the Katana (japanese sword) the Shinigami fight with. Each is unique and has its own appearance according to it's owner's soul and abilities . They have a spirit inside of them. Some Shinigami are able to communicate with their spirits. Only then, they can use Shikai or (in some cases) Bankai.

Senbonzakura= the Zanpakutoh-Spirit of Byakuya; the word itself means 'thousand cherry blossoms'

Chire, Senbonzakura= Scatter, Senbonzakura. The Shikai of Senbonzakura. The blade dissolves into thousands of tiny little blades which move very fast and look just like falling Sakura(=cherry) petals

Zangetsu= Ichigo's Zanpakutoh-Spirit- constantly in Shikai mode; means 'moon cutter'

Getsuga Tensho= attack of Zangetsu. It releases a high condensed Reiatsu mass from the tip of the blade

Tensa Zangetsu= Bankai of Zangetsu; it gets the form of a normal katana and Ichigo gets faster enabling him to move at even higher speed than Shunpo

Shunpo= flash step; a technic used by the Shinigami which enables them to move very fast (they can even run beside a MOVING inter-city-express if they want to)

Kon= a stuffed lion with a perverted mod soul(artificial soul; a pill) inside

~see ya!!! Toushi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm truly sorry to all of you who thought this would be a chapter.

Due to various reasons, one of which is that I find myself unable to write a satisfiying continuation (believe me, I tried), I'm going to have to put this story ON HOLD.

I will NOT abandon it, but since I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again (please visit profile for further informations), I will change the story setting from ''In progress'' to ''complete''.

As soon as I update again, I'll be sure to inform all those who left a review via pm.

I am truly sorry.


End file.
